


Like An Open Book

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Not angsty, Revelation Spoilers, Secret Santa, Some Fluff, also some smoochin, i mean but by now idk if i need to tag that, lane reminds him that its gonna be chill, niles exchange, niles is anxious about stuff and things, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Skating is a constant in his life. Even when his entire world is changing, it's always been the same. But then again, some changes are for the better. Lane is usually right about that.





	Like An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift to @no_off_switch on twitter for the @nilesnetwork exchange! It was fun to get to write a little bit of your MU, and I hope you like it!

There's nothing quite like the sound of blades scraping across the ice. There weren't many pleasures to winter while he was growing up. Being homeless in the ruthless, icy Nohrian cold was something he was lucky to even survive. Skating was one of the few things he could do that he enjoyed. It doesn't cost money, and any lake will suffice so long as it's frozen over.

He’s not a child anymore and his world is far less challenging, but he still finds something comforting about the ice. The sound, the smell of snow in his nose, the shortness of his own breath as he tries to cling to the thin air… it’s almost like he’s still in Nohr.

He brings his arms in close and shifts his weight to just one of his legs. The result is a tight, fast spin that makes the world around him a blur. Everything is changing. He never expected his life to take the turns that it has. He never expected to find himself.

“Niles!”

He presses the heel of one foot hard into the ice and it drags him to a slow stop until he's facing a familiar blonde. He lets out a jagged breath, a cloud of steam forming in front of his face as he does. "Milord Lane," he says on the exhale.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Looking for little old me? Whatever for? Could it be that you’re getting lonely?”

Lane leans against a tree, not entirely amused, and Niles shrugs his shoulders helplessly. “Apologies, milord. I didn’t know you were looking for me. Then again, if you were looking for your skates, I’ll have to admit I brought them with me.”

He watches Lane glance down at the skates. They’re positioned there, by the edge of the frozen lake. Then he looks back up and sighs. “I had things to discuss with you. We don’t have time for skating.”

“Have you ever heard the phrase walk and talk?” Niles spins in a slow, playful turn, watching Lane over his shoulder the whole while. Tall, built, his arms flexed while they’re crossed. He hopes his smile is tempting. He knows he’s won and getting his way when Lane huffs and walks to the edge of the lake to scoop up his skates.

There’s only a matter of moments before he steps out onto the ice and glides closer. Once he’s caught Niles’s arms it’s like he’s not willing to let go. “Oh, so  _ tight _ ,”

“Niles!” Lane whines. He loosens his grip and Niles smirks at him again. “You’ve dodged these meetings all week. People are going to start wondering if you’re even  _ interested _ in them.”

“My secret is out,” Niles mutters. “I’m not.” He doesn’t want to attend court meetings. He doesn’t want to dress up and wear stuffy clothes. He doesn’t think he’s good at it. He’s never been suited towards it. Before he sent him on his way, Prince Leo told him that he believed he would be capable.

Niles doesn’t want to let either of them down. Lane’s hand is warm when it turns up Niles’s chin. He’s forced to look at him, but he just doesn’t want to meet his gaze. He doesn’t get a say. “Niles.”

“Lane,” Niles sighs. “I’m not cut out for this. Meetings, agendas, running a country… I’m not prince material. Maybe it’s time you wake up and see that.”

He's quiet. They both are, and then Lane pulls on Niles's wrists until they're gently gliding across the ice again. Eventually, they're side by side, and Lane curls his arm into Niles's like they've been an old married couple for years. It's almost enough to forget all the things that are wrong with this.

Lane smiles, but he keeps his eyes on the ice in front of them. Just a gentle skate around the pond. “You may not be ready yet, but I’ll teach you. We’ll learn how to be kings together. That’s what we wanted for ourselves, remember?”

Yes, of course, he remembers. Niles bites his lip, and Lane chuckles. "Don't look so disheartened. You're going to do amazing things. And you know I won't ask you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. But it was your idea to pour our resources into housing for children and adults in need, and I don't want that project to be dropped simply because you're having cold feet."

“My feet aren’t cold.”

“I think they’re frozen.” Lane pulls on Niles and he sways on the ice until they’re facing each other again. Slowly he raises Niles’s gloved fingers to his lips, and he kisses his knuckle just over the outline of his ring. Niles’s eye softens. “We’re getting married soon. Married, coronated, creating a new  _ country _ . It’s normal to have cold feet.”

“It’s not cold feet!” Niles groans.

He lays his face in Lane’s hand. It’s stupid how comfortable it is. Calloused, sure, but a gentle touch that pulls him close and places an even gentler kiss on his forehead. “Then what is it?” He says in a hush.

“Different. Everything is changing, luv, and I don’t know if I’m the man cut out to help you lead. I’ve made so many mistakes in my life, what if I mess this up too, hmm? A country ruined by my own hands.”

“Then we’ll still have each other,” Lane says. Niles sighs again, but before he can complain or argue Lane swoops down and kisses him. Cold-chapped lips, a hint of mint on his tongue, and simply the most infuriatingly reasonable kiss he’s ever had.

“Fine.” Niles pulls on Lane’s hand to start guiding him off the ice. “Let’s go then. Off to the first of a hundred meetings we’ll sit through, yes?”

Lane pulls back on his wrist. The wind catches and chills Niles into shivering when it pushes his hair and breezes past his neck. “Wait.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Skipping one last time won’t hurt,” Lane says. “And we’ve already got our skates on. What would you say to one last date before we’re married?”

Oh, thank the gods. Niles swings his arms around Lane’s waist and leans up to kiss the stubble at his jaw. “Mm, naughty. I think I’d like that.” Lane’s hand settles on his hip and he flashes Niles a bright smile.

“Tomorrow you’ll join me for meetings then, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes. If I can’t support my own husband, who will?”

Because they’re getting married. Niles isn’t sure that he’s the type to be a king, and he’s truly worried about what is going to happen to the brand new nation of Valla, but maybe it will be alright. After all, he does trust Lane above all else. If he says they’ll succeed then they will. And… if not, they’ll always have each other.


End file.
